Nutplates are typically designed for blind mounted applications where it is impractical to use hex nuts or where it is desirable to have an attached nut for ease of maintenance. To test whether a nutplate is sufficiently fastened to a structure, the nutplate may be subjected to a force for a certain duration. However, existing approaches for testing nutplates typically involve using tools that are bully, not ergonomic, and/or require operators to hold the tools in awkward positions, which makes testing the nutplates difficult especially when the operators need to apply force to the tools to test the nutplates.